


The Photo

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: Drabble feat. Sonny Carisi x Reader. CW: Implied smut, language, fluff. Prompt/Request: Could I please have: 2. “Wow, I didn’t realize you were that… Flexible.” 16. "We’ve been at it like rabbits, how are you still so horny?!“ 19. "Did you just look me up and down and then bite your lip? ‘Cause if you did we’re having sex. Right now.” with either Rafael or Sonny?
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Kudos: 23





	The Photo

“Doll, remind me why we are doing this again.” Sonny gritted as he smiled for the umpteenth time for the photographer. You smacked his arm and smiled as the camera flashed.

“Because you proposed and now we are taking engagement pictures. As one does.” You replied through clenched teeth, smiling.

“Why don’t you guys take a break?” The photographer replied, lowering her camera. “You want to appear relaxed. Not stilted.”

You nodded. “Sure thing. How long?” You stood from where you were standing and smoothed out the wrinkles from your red polka-dotted fit and flare dress.

“Take 30 minutes.” The photographer replied. “I will go through what I have so far and re-load. Take a walk around the park and come back.”

“Come on Sonny.” You replied, extending your arms to your lanky boyfriend. 

Your detective turned ADA boyfriend stood and grabbed your hands. “Whatever you want doll.” He cupped your face and pressed a kiss to your lips. You smiled and ran your hands through his now silver hair. “Lets go for a walk.”

You turned to the photographer. “We’ll be back.”

The photographer waved you off and you grabbed Sonny’s hand, leading him away. You had always wanted engagement pictures done at Wolfe’s Pond Park in Staten Island. You and Sonny were childhood friends who reconnected romantically – you were a teacher at P.S. 41 and Sonny’s niece brought him for “career day.” Sonny was then a detective with SVU. After the brief reunion, Sonny couldn’t get you out of his head and he asked you out for coffee a week later during after-school pick-up.

Coffee dates became lunch dates and those in turn became weekly dinner dates with the Carisi clan and the rest of the Tottenville crew.

Then Sonny popped the question in front of Rockefeller Center in front of the big tree. As cliched as it was, you loved it. You then had frozen hot chocolates at Serendipity and then after skating until exhaustion, had dinner at Balthazar’s in SoHo. The Balthazar staff did not miss a beat; their waitperson had overheard about your engagement and a bottle of champagne from the house was on its way over before the end of dinner. Afterwards, you both snuggled on the Staten Island ferry on the way back home. Sonny had refused to move back to Staten Island initially but he relented as you didn’t want to move from your teaching job.

As most couples do, you agreed to engagement pictures but waited until Spring arrived and thawed out the city from what seemed like an eternal winter. You both settled on Wolfe’s Pond Park, where you both spent your childhood playing at.

You both walked hand-in-hand until you made way to Wolfe’s Pond Beach off Raritan Bay. You took off your shoes, in vain hope to not ruin them. As the water crashed along the shore line, you squeezed Sonny’s hand. “Love you.”

Sonny looked to you and smiled. He cupped your cheek. “Love you too doll – always and forever. I cannot wait to call you Mrs. Sonny Carisi.”

You blushed as you drank your paramour in who looked quite dashing in his three-piece suit. You bit your lip as you raked him in. “Mmmm cannot wait.”

“Did you just look me up and down and then bite your lip? ‘Cause if you did we’re having sex. Right now.” Sonny replied huskily as he wrapped his arms around your waist. “Fuck doll, you have me so fucking turned on in this little dress of yours.” Sonny’s hands traveled down your waist to your ass, cupping and squeezing. 

You looked around and saw no one was around. “Come on.” You encouraged him, pulling him down to the sandy beach beneath your feet.

—  
You giggled as you stood, wiping sand off your legs and then moving to quickly fasten the buttons of your dress. Sonny clutched his chest, willing his hear to normalize. “Wow, I didn’t realize you were that… flexible.” 

“All that hot yoga is paying off. Just wait til we get to the honeymoon and see what I can do by then.”

Sonny covered his hands on his face before making the sign of the cross. “God help me.”

You grabbed your panties and looked at Sonny. “Mmmm… I didn’t hear you complaining. You plopped down next to him and looked at the time. “Still have a few minutes to spare.” You wiggled your brows at him suggestively and twirled your panties with an index finger. 

Sonny eyed you. “We’ve been at it like rabbits, how are you still so horny?!“

You raised your arm and waved it over him. “Have you seen you? I mean, come on.”

Sonny blushed, his ears turning pink. “Okay. Lets go finish these pictures. After, we can go back home and use an actual bedroom and not get caught violating section 314 of the penal code.”

—

Weeks later the engagement proofs came. You sat in Sonny’s parents home with his sisters. Everyone oohed and ahhed over the pictures. Theresa squinted at one picture and frowned. 

“Y/N, the pictures are great but no one told you your dress was unbuttoned incorrectly? What a shame. And why do you have … is that seaweed on your leg?”

You felt your cheeks grow pink and Sonny burst into laughter as he snatched the photo from Teresa. He looked at the picture and then at you. “Oh this one is going in a frame. Might blow it up for the engagement party.”

“Vaffanculo!” You whispered in his ear.

“Oh but I believe that is what you did.” Sonny grinned before pressing a kiss on your cheek.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: “Vaffanculo!” Go fuck yourself.


End file.
